plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Camel Crossing
:For similar looking zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Camel Zombies. 225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = History Pet Trick |ability = All Zombies get +2 . |flavor text = Camels - they're filthy, ill-tempered animals that'll spit on you just for fun. But Zombies love 'em all the same.}} Camel Crossing is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives all zombies on the field +2 . Origins It is based on the ceramic signs the Camel Zombies hold in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name and the way it is animated when played may be a reference to zebra crossings, a type of pedestrian crossing used in many places around the world. It's ability is a reference to how the Camel Zombies use them as a form of protection. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Pet Trick *'Ability:' All Zombies get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Camels - they're filthy, ill-tempered animals that'll spit on you just for fun. But Zombies love 'em all the same. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Not only is Camel Crossing very cheap, it is also a very efficient trick; the more zombies there are, the more effective it is. Playing this trick when strong zombie fighters such as Wizard Gargantuar or Shieldcrusher Viking, zombies that activate their abilities through turns such as Kite Flyer or Wormhole Gatekeeper, or zombies that benefit from taking damage such as Jester or is highly recommended. Since it is also a trick, Paparazzi Zombie can gain a small stat boost on top of more health combined with his ability. A good strategy is to use Camel Crossing when there are several Armored zombies on the field, since the damage done to them are reduced when they get hurt. Using this trick, you can make your Armored zombies become much more menacing. Even a small group of Coneheads can easily become a force to be reckoned with upon the use of Camel Crossing. Since this is a card, it can be used to activate the abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper. However, only The Smash can use this combo. But despite the fact that this combo is restricted to The Smash, this synergy is extremely great with Zookeeper, giving a +1 boost to all pet zombies on the field when this trick is used for each Zookeeper, as well as giving them extra health, which is cruical too since neither Cat Lady nor Zookeeper can remedy the pets' health. Against There is not much you can do against this trick. You can attempt to pick off the boosted zombies with damaging tricks or plants such as Berry Blast or Sour Grapes, though. You can also use Black-Eyed Pea and Sportacus to deter the opponent from playing this but beware of Rolling Stone and Knockout Gallery New CamelSigns.png|Camel Crossing's statistics CamelCrossingNewCard.jpg|Camel Crossing's card Grayed Out Came Crossing.png|Camel Crossing's grayed out card CamelCrossingCardImage.png|Camel Crossing's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-49448a1e-7a8b-495f-bc27-1550a93db9ba-512x256-fmt34.png|Camel Crossing's textures Five zombies being protected by Camel Crossing.jpeg|Camel Crossing being played Old Camel Crossing statistics.png|Camel Crossing's statistics before update 1.14.13 Camel Crossing card.png|Camel Crossing's card before update 1.14.13 CamelCrossingHDescription.png|Camel Crossing's statistics Camel Crossing Card.png|Camel Crossing's card Trivia *Its description is very similar to Octo-Pet's. *When this card is played, its sound is similar to the one played when the player flips a Camel Zombie's sign in Mummy Memory. *Ironically, camels never appeared in the series. Category:History cards Category:Pet cards Category:Tricks